


Sweet as a Sour Peach

by melonshino



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Courtship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Knotting, M/M, M/M Smut, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Assault, Police, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: You’d always kept an eye out for those alpha boys down the road. Either one alone could’ve swept you off your feet but it was both of them together that drove you crazy. Unfortunately, a few too many incidents involving some bad apples turned you off of alphas altogether. So, now you’re content to live out your days on your family’s farm. That is, until Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes show up on your doorstep looking for work.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was sparked by [[this](https://angryschnauzer.tumblr.com/post/165701855320/fic-request) ] @angryschnauzer post on tumblr from a while ago that had all sorts of ideas going off in my head until I settled on this one lol. Anyway, hopefully y’all enjoy my farm AU! This chapter is mostly set up, smut in the next one!
> 
> also lmao omg, the last time I posted anything was in _July???_ Sorry??

Your dress kicked up in the late afternoon breeze but you paid little attention to it as you moved around the yard to prep things for tomorrow’s work. Your father was the only other person around for miles and he’d been cooped up inside the house reading a book for most of the day.The evenings gave you little reprieve from the summer’s heat and it was a wonder that you didn’t waste your days away down by the stream on the back of the property.

With your mother up in town to take care of some paperwork, you’d been left with most of the chores around the farm until she got back. You were taking down the washing when they rolled up in Mr. Barnes old truck, kicking up dust as they rattled down the dirt road leading up to the house. Despite the dust and noisy exhaust, you could still scent the both of them as they pulled up next to your daddy’s truck near the haybarn.

A tired sigh left your lips as you stuffed the last sheet into the basket. Tucked under your arm and resting against your hip, you hauled the laundry back inside. And since your mother wasn't home, you didn't care about letting it clack noisily against the kitchen table.

“Daddy! Those alpha boys from down the road are here with Mr. Barnes truck!” You yelled up the stairs as you pulled a sheet from the basket, getting ready to fold it so you could stuff it back into the linen closet.

Your father’s steps were slow and clunky as he made his way down the stairs. It must’ve been a bad day for the older alpha’s busted knee, what with him actually using his cane. Most days he’d just limp around the farm without it but today he seemed to be baring almost his full weight on it. Your mother would throw a fit if she knew, that much was certain. The sweet older beta would come flying down from that dirt road even with all the paperwork for the farm she had to deliver.

“I don't have any orders on my list for Mr. Barnes.” He stated in a matter of fact way. “Did you ask ‘em what they wanted?”

“No, Daddy, I did not. That Rogers boy ain't been nothin’ but trouble since he was little and Barnes is right there with ‘im. I don't talk to ‘em unless I have to.” You replied, although as soon as the words left your mouth you knew no one would believe you.

The knock at the door was gentler than you expected, barely rattling the old, chipped door as it normally would. The older man huffed as he moved into the other room.

“Well, now you have to. Go see what they want n’ send ‘em on their way. I got a game to listen to soon before your mother gets back.”

It took all of your power not to roll your eyes as you tossed the sheet back into the basket. You adjusted your dress to be a little bit more presentable, brushing off a few bits of grass and a piece of chicken feed that stuck to your apron. You took in a deep breath, savoring your last moment before you were overwhelmed by their combined scents.

That was the real reason you avoided those boys. Something about the way they smelled just got under your skin in the best way. Each of them alone smelled completely different and equally enticing but together… _Goddamn._ It drove you crazy and you secretly blamed them for ruining your otherwise perfect report card in school after you presented.

You eased the door open, putting on an air of confidence that you didn’t actually have in order to brace yourself against the oncoming storm.

Both men tensed as the door swung open. The full brunt of your sweet scent hit them like a freight train, overwhelming them with the urge to bend you over and sink their teeth into your neck. They fully expected your father to answer the door as you normally avoided them like the plague despite their best efforts to get on your good side.

You cleared your throat and both boys jumped, standing tall with their chests puffed out just a bit.

“Yes?” You asked expectantly, keeping your hand on the door jamb as you waited. Hopefully it wasn’t obvious that you were holding your breath.

“Good afternoon, Miss Y/N,” Barnes said with a honey-sweet smile, tipping his hat in your direction before taking it off.

“Get on with it, you two. I don’t have much time to chat,” you said in a clipped tone.

“Is your father in? We were looking to ask him some things, if that’s alright,” Rogers said as he too removed his hat, his golden hair miraculously not flat in this heat.

You let out an annoyed sigh and gestured for them to come in. The deep inhale you took as they passed didn’t escape either alpha. Their eyes met for just a moment. The small smirk from Bucky meant they were thinking the same thing.

“He’s over there in the living room.” You waved your hand to the room across the hall before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Inside, your omega was snapping at nothing beneath your ribcage, urging you to stay put but your rational brain knew you needed the space. From where you stood at the kitchen table, you watched Steve and Bucky carefully enter the living room, letting their shoulders slouch in the presence of the older alpha. It was hard to concentrate on the folding as you strained to hear what was being said but the gruff laugh from your father meant that it must be going well.

After a few minutes, you gave up trying to listen in and focused on the task at hand. The folding went quickly then and you caught a few bits of the conversation as you were putting away the linens.

“We’re definitely fine with grunt work, sir. We’ve gone through most of the jobs in town and that life just ain’t for us,” Steve said.

“Need to start from the bottom so you know how to do everything, right sir?” Bucky added.

There was an amused grunt from your father before you escaped back into the kitchen to start on dinner. Or at least you were pretending to start on it anyway.

They wanted to work here?

Dear Lord, you hoped your father said no but you knew that his days of running the farm on his own were long gone. After the… incident a few years ago, you had taken up many of the duties on the farm in lieu of going back to school in the city. Even used up all of the money you’d saved to upgrade a few different things around the property to make it easier on everyone.

You pulled a few things out of the icebox to start on dinner, determined to ignore the two rogue alphas in your house. Just as you were about to start cutting into an onion, you froze. The knife hovered above the cutting board as your father called you into the other room. You sighed as you carefully set the knife down on the countertop.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Startin’ tomorrow mornin’ these two will be helpin’ out around the farm. You go on and show ‘em around so they know where to go.”

“But I gotta--” You started but a deep growl from your father had your mouth snapping shut. It wasn’t often that your father resorted to growling but it always set you on edge, hackles raised and ready to fight.

“Your momma’s bringin’ back some food from town and my knee’s actin’ up. Go show ‘em around.”

You frowned, holding in your own growl knowing it would only get you into more trouble. The two of you always butted heads despite your status as an omega. You just had two different views of the world and he was much too used to getting his way as one of the few alphas in the county.

“C’mon then.”

You huffed and turned the corner, not waiting for the two men to follow as you exited the house. The crunch of the gravel from behind was the only thing that told you that they were close by. You led them west, just past the cars where the hay barn was situated.

“Day starts here. _At dawn_ ,” you emphasized, not looking back but they were close enough to scent.

“This is where we store most of our feed and hay. I’ll probably be the one supervising y’all tomorrow so I'll show you how much to dish out then.”

You turned quickly, which they didn't seem to expect as you caught them eying your backside. Though only Rogers seemed at least a little sheepish over getting caught. This time you didn't hide the roll of your eyes as you pushed past them.

The rest of the tour was much of the same but they asked enough questions to let you know that they were listening. You were glad much of the tour was outside or around smelly animals so their scents didn't overwhelm you as much. They walked you back to the porch just as your mom pulled up in her car.

“Oh lord…” You said under your breath as she exited the vehicle, knowing she’d scent the two alphas immediately.

She’d been real keen on setting you up with a nice mate for a few months now, going so far as to ask around the pack in town. Said you were too old not to be giving her grandchildren despite being in your mid-20’s, which always set you off somethin’ fierce. She knew full well that most people nowadays didn't settle down for a few more years. It just meant that she’d be pushing you to get with one of them as long as they worked on the farm.

“Hi, Mama. Welcome back…” You said lamely as she ascended the few stairs onto the porch.

“Thank you, Baby,” she chirped before kissing your cheek and handing you the bags she brought back from town. “Who are our guests?”

You pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. You knew for a fact that she already knew who they were but kept your mouth shut.

“This is James Barnes.” You say gesturing to both men respectively. “And this is Steve Rogers. Daddy brought them on to help around the farm for a while. They live up the road, Mama.”

“Oh, dear, I remember you two! Grew up like weeds, didn'tcha? Especially you!” She said as she patted Steve’s chest with the back of her hand. “You were a sick little pup growin’ up!”

Steve bowed his head and gave a half smile. It was basically the understatement of the century. Steve Rogers was a scrawny little beanpole of a guy up until the time he finally presented, much later than most. After that he’d been dodging the few omegas in town left and right alongside Bucky. Neither man seemed to have more than a passing interest in anyone but each other, though. But you only knew that from rumors your heard in town.

“I guess I gotta get out more often. It’s odd meeting all these old-new people now that I have to take over for your father sometimes.” Your mother laughed. “Before the incident it feels like I haven't had to leave here in over a decade.”

Both men could smell the subtle shift in your scent. The dark, bitter notes of fear and anger set them on edge.

“You didn't,” you said matter of factly, not hiding the annoyance in your voice.

“Oh don't give me that sass, Young Lady. Go on and get that food ready while I send these two off now.”

Your mother didn't speak again until she saw you enter the kitchen as your family rarely ever closed the curtains on the big bay windows on the front of the house.

“Please forgive my daughter if she comes off as rude sometimes. She really is as a sweet ripe peach most of the time, as long as you don't get her mad. She hasn't had… Well– let's just say she hasn't had it easy when it comes to most of her interactions with alphas.”

The boys looked at each other warily, too scared to press further over what those words implied.

“No apologies necessary, Mrs. L/N. She's always been a bit standoffish when it comes to us,” Steve said honestly. “But I promise on my mother’s soul that we’d never hurt your daughter, alpha or not. We’re the good sort of men like your husband.”

She smiled and nodded her head thoughtfully as she gave them a good look over. “We’ll see. I'm just glad y’all are here to help out my husband after what happened. But still, maybe y’all can help melt my little girl’s heart just a bit. Lord knows I want some grandkids sometime this century and she needs a good alpha to help her raise those pups.”

Both men forced a chuckle, eyes meeting briefly over the woman’s head. They both had the feeling that it wouldn't be the last time she mentioned something like that, however odd they found it.

“Alright, Ma’am. We’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early,” Bucky said warmly as he shook her hand.

“See you tomorrow, boys. Y’all be careful goin’ back now!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Nudity, M/M smut, Voyeurism, Masturbation, Oral Sex (Male Receiving), Language, Not Beta Read
> 
> A/N: Is this good? I dunno, I’m way too critical of my own work tbh. It sure is something tho and that's better than nothing lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Surprisingly, the boys were already waiting by the time you made it down to the barn after letting out some of the animals.

You opted to wear jeans to avoid any mishaps that could happen while wearing a dress, even if it was cooler to wear one in this heat. Normally you’d just wear one of your father’s old t-shirts when you wore pants but your mom insisted on something a little nicer.

So there you were, strolling up to the barn in a button-up shirt feeling way too nice-looking to be out dealing with chicken shit.

Part of you had hoped that your father would’ve been up to showing the boys the ropes but his knee wasn’t letting up. He really needed to go back to the doctors to get it looked at but forcing that man to do anything was like dealing with a bull on a bad day. He stuck to the house again while your mother flitted around him.

Most of the everyday chores centered around the animals. Rain had been good this year, so there hadn’t been much need for extra watering for the big crops, it meant that they didn’t need much care day-to-day. The animals weren’t huge money-makers but they kept your family fed, especially during hard times in the past, so it was well worth it.

“Good morning, Miss Y/N,” Steve said with a bright smile, surprisingly perky for this early in the morning.

“Mornin’,” Bucky groused as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, even his scent seemed a little brusque and irritated, likely over being up this early.

You held back a smile, not knowing if it was because you thought his morning grumpiness was cute or if maybe this meant that they wouldn’t last long as would-be farmers. You knew that if one left, both would go.

No, no, no. You couldn’t think like that.

Your parents needed help running this farm if it was going to stay above water. Even you knew when to admit that y’all needed help. It might be a little annoying having them around for a while but at the very least you could aim to have a good working relationship with them if they stayed. Growing up watching them from afar, you knew they were good men and that’s all the good you could really ask for at this point in your life.

“Morning, fellas. Glad to see you're on time,” you said as you moved past them to open up the barn doors. Both men jumped as a couple barn cats scurried out into the morning sun, probably locked in last night.

“You’ll get used to ‘em if ya end up stickin’ around. Ma feeds ‘em on the back porch so you don’t gotta worry about the cats unless they get in your way… which is pretty often, unfortunately.”

“Why keep ‘em around if they get in the way?” Steve asked.

“Ma’s obsessed with ‘em and most of ‘em are good mousers so I don’t have to deal with traps all the time.”

“Too scared to deal with a little mouse, Miss Y/N?” Bucky teased as he looked around the barn. Steve was quick to correct his friend with a chiding slap on the back of the head. They were supposed to be making a good impression.

Testy as you were, you couldn’t help but growl under your breath as your temper flared, jaw set as you pulled open the barrels of feed. Instead of tearing him a new one though, like they expected, you carefully explained what and how much to give to the different animals around the farm. You were going to keep it professional… mostly professional, anyway.

“And for the record, _James,_ you get to deal with any of the dead mice we find for the next two weeks.”

“Oh, c’mon!”

You shadowed them throughout the day, pointedly staying upwind so their scents bothered you less. There wasn’t much to explain when it came to feeding animals and shoveling their crap. While you explained _how_ to milk the cows, you still took care of that yourself though. Most of the girls wouldn’t take too kindly to being milked by two strangers, let alone an alpha other than your father.

On the other hand, both men were just barely holding it together when it came to constantly being downwind. It didn't take a genius to see that you were doing it on purpose but it was clear that you didn't think too far into how it would affect _them._

By the time you got to the horse pasture, the sun was high in the sky with the heat bearing down on everything. It was a bit later in the day than you would normally get to the horses but they were usually okay on their own after letting them out. You climbed up and over the wooden fence into their pasture.

“We’ll head in for lunch after this. Shouldn’t have too much to do since we only got a couple horses right now. These girls are real gentle but make sure you let them scent you some before you start poking around in their stalls.”

The boys cringed as you let out a piercing whistle to call the horses. They both seemed to perk up at your call, excitedly trotting over. You giggled as they nosed at your hands before sniffing around your pockets for any potential treats. From behind, you missed the boys practically melting at the bell-like sound of your laughter. For however many years they’d known about the farmer’s daughter on the edge of town, seeing your smile had been a privilege and you rarely let your guard down long enough to let yourself to laugh. You called the boys over, showing them how to greet the horses properly. Steve seemed to hold back a bit, so you surprised everyone by wrapping your hand around his wrist and guiding him closer for her to smell. You didn’t seem to notice how tense he felt under your hand, while he was all too aware of how soft you were against him.

He couldn’t remember ever standing so close to you, enough to distinguish every layer of your scent. It was almost flowery and a little like barely ripe peaches drizzled with honey. He couldn't help but commit it to memory. Steve’s eyes wandered over to Buck, who was still trained on you with a reserved smile. A strange set of butterflies had bloomed in his chest seeing that look directed at someone other than himself. It was likely because it was you, someone they were always drawn to, rather than some random omega off the street.

It wasn’t until you were flooded with Steve’s earthy, spearmint scent that you dropped his hand like a piece of hot coal. Warmth flooded your face and you scrubbed your hands on your jeans as you pointedly stepped away from both alphas.

“Right, um, yeah. Now I can show y’all how to deal with the stalls.”

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky quickly got the hang of how things ran around the farm and after a week you didn’t even need to keep an eye on them other than occasionally checking in during their breaks. Your parents were happy. Yes, even your father-- the grumpiest alpha in the county-- was happy. He even invited them to stay for dinner more than once. Which was impressive for someone who hated having guests over, extended family included.

Things were finally looking up for the first time in a long time. Yet, it still felt like the other shoe was going to drop somehow, but you tried to hold onto that hope. If only for the sake of your own sanity.

Mainly you had some difficulties dealing with the sweaty, stupidly attractive alphas day in and day out. They’d gotten comfortable, too comfortable if anyone thought to ask you (which they did not, unfortunately). Shirts, at least for Bucky, seemed to be an optional piece of clothing as the days got hotter, his tan getting more prominent as the days went on.

Steve was a little bit more sensible between the two-- with his long sleeves and pants-- but you reckoned that was mostly because he didn’t tan. At all. He’d go red from a sunburn in an hour if Bucky didn’t insist on him applying sunscreen throughout the day. You’d caught them a few times, Bucky gently applying lotion to the other alpha’s face. It was oddly endearing, and seemed too intimate a moment to be watching.

Regardless of all that, you suddenly found yourself with a lot more free time during the day. There was only so much you could do alone in your room. So eventually you gave in to that little voice in the back of your mind and headed down to the stream with a book and a blanket tucked under your arm.

You were the only one who really came back here anymore with your father’s bad knee and your handful of close friends had moved to the city. You used to spend half your summers in or near the water, so the rush of nostalgia you felt when the cool water lapped at your toes was more than welcome. You shucked off your dress and threw it onto the blanket you left under your favorite tree.

The guys should be off fixing the fence at the front of the property, so you didn’t have to worry much about running into them in your underthings. And even still, amongst the trees it would be difficult to spot you. The stream was only deep enough to wade through so you did just that, occasionally dipping your head under the cool water.

Swimming was calming but uneventful, so after a while you got out and laid out on the blanket you set out. The book was one you’d read through a hundred times, the story more like a warm, familiar blanket to settle into than something to engage your mind. It was easier to get lost in that world, full of danger and dragons. You were able to take your mind off of the stress of day-to-day life, and you were even more thankful that it let you forget all of the dark thoughts hiding in back of your mind.

You were so lost in your book that their scents didn’t hit you until it was far too late to cover up. A twig snapped and a deep gasp from behind made you jump. Without thinking, you snapped up, hastily wrapping the blanket around you body as you stood.

“You two are supposed to be out on the other side!” You barked with fire in your voice, the sheer embarrassment masked over with anger.

Steve was beat red with his eyes looking up at the sky and it took a few seconds for Bucky to do the same.

“Uh, I-- I’m sorry, Miss Y/N! We didn’t realize what you’d be doin’ over here. Your mom sent us over to come get you for dinner,” The blond alpha spoke hurriedly, barely keeping himself from stumbling over his words.

Dinner?

You looked up at the sky, only to be greeted with streaks of orange and pink that faded into a dusty blue. The sun hung low over the horizon. Only then did you realize that you’d spent all day out here, lost in your book. You huffed and gripped the blanket tighter, feeling more than a little mortified getting caught out in your underwear. You threw on your dress from earlier before before working on folding up the blanket.

“I’m dressed now,” you squeaked. “Y’all go on back while I clean up my stuff here.”

They both let out a relieved breath in unison as they quickly walked off towards the house. The image of you, laid out beneath the trees, the summer sun kissing your smooth curves, would forever be burned into their memories. There was only thing that didn’t match to their wildest fantasies about the pretty little omega up the way. The deep jagged scars running horizontally across your sides. They didn’t care to voice it, even to one another, but it was safe to assume that those were the remnants of whatever ‘incident’ your mother was never too shy to mention here and there. The air tasted bitter with their combined anger at the thought.

* * *

Summer was almost over now. The days grew shorter and the nights longer. The the boys had been working on the farm for a few months now. And despite your best efforts, they seemed to whittle away at your icy exterior to form a friendship of sorts. More than happy to work themselves nicely into your everyday life.

You found yourself up in the hayloft, ignoring the makeshift nest you’d instinctively made out of the loose hay. It felt too much like a little bird making their home up in the rafters. You'd been trying to read your library book for hours now with no luck. The only thing your brain wanted to concentrate on was the heavy scent of the two alphas that lingered all over the barn.

Your brain liked to wander more and more lately but you chalked it up to being relatively close to your heat. It only happened twice a year for you, so a month or so out was considered close. Without much else to do besides read or listen to the radio, your thoughts often wandered into dangerous territories when you thought about those two.

The first week was a little rough but once they really got the swing of it there wasn't much for you to do until harvest time. You still took care of washing and checking up on the animals but everything else --even things they didn't have to do-- were already taken care of by the time you went out to do it.

You felt oddly… taken care of in a way. They weren't _technically_ providing for you but you couldn't help as an omega to want to purr and preen in their presence.

They seemed all too happy to be on your good side, so you still kept a little distance. Your inner omega might want to drop trow and present for either one of them but your heart still wasn't completely in it. You'd been burned one too many times to trust them completely.

With your parents in town for a few days for some appointments, your mind wandered on what you might eat for dinner. Just as you were thinking about heading back to the house, a small scuffle from below had you discreetly peering over the edge of the loft. You bit your lip to keep from gasping, watching as Bucky pinned Steve just inside of the barn door looking awful friendly. It wasn’t the first time you’d caught glimpses of something risque between them but you’d never had a front row seat before.

“Buck– we can't keep doing this! We’ll get caught and they’ll fire us for sure.” Steve fought the whine in the back of his throat as Bucky ground their hips together. Even in the dim light of the barn you could see the prominent bulge in his pants.

“You know Mr. and Mrs. L/N went up to the city for a few days on business, Punk. And pretty little ‘Miss Y/N’ went inside hours ago,” Bucky retorted as he unhooked Steve’s suspenders, his work-worn fingers the only thing holding up Steve’s jeans.

“Besides, how are you gonna work with this guy in the way?” Bucky asked with a hungry smile as he moved to unbutton the other man’s shirt.

Steve pants slouched down and Bucky dropped to his knees with them. You could hardly breathe as Bucky ran his fingers teasingly over the other alpha’s boxers before tugging the thin material down just enough for Steve's impressive cock to spring free. You'd never really seen one in real life, a few clinical pictures here and there during school made up most of your experience with a male alpha’s cock.

The whole barn flooded with their combined scents, mixing in a way that left you dizzy and wanting. You hoped that they couldn't see you up in your perch. Though they seemed too wrapped up in the moment to hear you pull up some of the hay to obscure your silhouette.

Steve’s breath hitched as Bucky’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Massaging the ring of muscle of his knot that had yet to make an appearance, Bucky's pretty pink tongue lapped at the angry red tip. He kept the other hand on Steve’s hip to keep him from rocking his hips forward.

“Bucky,” Steve whined, earning a devilish smile from the dark-haired alpha below. “Don't tease me, Buck… we don't have time to go slow.”

You didn't even realize your vulnerable position until your hand moved to pull up your suddenly constrictive dress. You were on your hands and knees, ass up. Presenting as your instincts drove you to do during your heats. Your delicate fingers rubbed at your slick slit over your ruined panties as you watched.

“Why? Afraid we’ll get caught by that pretty little omega we've been eying for years now? I can't see this ruining your chances with her, seems like the type of dame who’d be into it.”

Yeah, that's proven to be an extreme understatement right now.

Steve looked down concerned. “You know I couldn't take an omega if she didn't want both of us–”

Steve let out a sharp hiss as Bucky returned his tongue to the head of Steve’s length. Bucky quickly worked half of Steve’s cock into his mouth, cutting off the other man's reply. He moved with practiced ease and within moments the bulky, blond alpha was a moaning mess. Your fingers subconsciously kept pace with Bucky’s movements, quickly working yourself towards that edge.

“Besides,” Steve breathed. “You can't say you wouldn't want her pretty lips wrapped around your cock too. Or buried in that slick little cunt.”

Bucky moaned around him, sending gentle vibrations through his mate’s cock. He pulled away, lips a deep pink and shiny with spit. His chest heaved as he took it big gulps of air.

“Don't even joke about that, Stevie. I'll start to hallucinate or somethin’. I feel like I can smell her right now.”

Your fingers froze and your eyes were glued on the men as they breathed together. What the hell were you doing? You should've made your presence known right when they came in but now you were stuck. Stuck and horny beyond belief. You bit down into the meat of your free arm to keep yourself from making any noise.

“Yeah, well maybe we’re both going a little crazy over this girl then.” Steve huffed out a laugh and bent down, stealing a kiss from his lover’s lips. He tugged Bucky up with him as he stood, hands working at the waistband of the other man's pants.

Steve pulled out Bucky's shirt pushed down his pants and enough to free his cock. He spit into his hand before easing his fingers around Bucky's leaking prick. His cock jumped as Steve swirled his thumb over the tip, smearing the bead of precum. He used his free hand to bring them closer together, hips grinding together desperately seeking to soothe that ache.

Your worked your swollen clit as they writhed together, Steve pumping their cocks together with one hand.

“I can just imagine her here…” Bucky breathed against Steve’s shoulder, raking his teeth over the crook of the other alpha’s neck.

“We’d both be buried inside her after working her pretty little ass open too. Fuck– if it wasn't next to impossible I'd wanna knot her at the same time, pumping her full of our cum.” He growled as they fucked into Steve’s hand. Bucky pulled away before letting himself back down onto the dusty, hay-covered floor. He went back to work on his mate’s cock, moving quicker to work him over the edge.

You let your fingers glide into your slick hole, crooking them _just so_ to press against your sweet spot. You moved in time with their thrusts and only barely kept yourself from making any noise by biting down on your forearm as you watched.

The growl Steve let out as he came sent shivers down your spine, slick drenching your hand as you climaxed with him. His hot cum spurted into Bucky’s mouth, who quickly swallowed it down with no hesitation.

Bucky’s chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as he sat back to let Steve come down from his high. His mind must be playing cruel tricks on him. Your thick, sweet scent filling the barn made him harder than steel. He couldn’t help but whine as he teased his own member, pre-cum leaking out of the tip.

You ducked behind the hay as his head tilted up to the ceiling but breathed a sigh of relief when you saw that his eyes were closed.

Once he caught his breath, Steve tucked himself back into his pants before taking over for Bucky. He urged the other man to stand, rough hands massaging Bucky’s thick thighs. He traced his tongue over the head of his cock while the blond alpha looked up at him expectantly.

Bucky groaned and buried his hands in Steve’s hair, knowing exactly how he wanted it. His hips bucked into Steve’s waiting mouth, Bucky’s considerable length pushing against the back of Steve’s throat. Steve sucked in his cheeks and let Bucky move at his own feverish pace. He rolled Bucky’s balls with his free hand while the other wrapped around the base to keep himself from gagging. Their minds where foggy from your scent, as was yours from their combined aroma.

So much so that none of you heard the car coming up the drive.

Bucky came silently down Steve’s throat, breaths haggard as his body shook from overload of pleasure. You all jumped at the slam of a car door, promptly moving your clothes back into some semblance of presentable. You waited with bated breath until the sound of footsteps moved away from the barn instead of towards it. You ducked back into the hay as the boys let out a relieved laugh. They made sure that both men looked somewhat presentable and not so sexed up before quietly leaving the barn to go wash up and greet your parents.

You waited around ten minutes before you made your way up to the house with your book but cringed when you realized that both boys were sitting out on the porch with your mother. It meant that they all saw you come out of the barn. You put on a too-sweet smile kept your eyes on your mother while the boys looked at you wide-eyed.

“Hey, Mama! What are y’all doing back so early?”

“Oh, turns out we were able to take care of most of that stuff in one morning. And you know your father-- rather be home than anywhere else. We tried calling ahead but no one answered…” She ended with a stern look at your hay-covered clothes.

“Uh yeah, I, uh-- you know me,” you held up your book as an explanation. “ I fell asleep up in the loft while I was reading. Didn’t wake up until I heard the car doors.”

“Alright then. Go inside and get cleaned up, then. We brought back food from your Auntie’s just in case.”

You hurried inside without so much as a nod towards the boys, your mother giving a sour look at your attitude.

Bucky and Steve shared a look as your mother continued on about their day in the city. That scent in the barn was you and likely not as asleep as you said. Bucky turned slightly when he saw you through the window. You entered the kitchen and immediately went to the sink to wash your hands. He immediately spotted the indentations the hay left on your forearms that were in a very odd place for someone supposedly asleep.

Steve instantly noticed Bucky’s change in demeanor, from soft and respectful to coy and mischievous.

“Are you boys gonna stay for dinner tonight?” Mrs. L/N’s voice cut through their thoughts.

“Oh no, not tonight, Ma’am. Me and Stevie have some things to talk about before we take care of some things at home.” Bucky winked slyly at Steve who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, lots to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, if you want! @[melonshino](https://melonshino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
